1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to therapeutic immunostimulating-wound healing compositions for enhancing wound repair in the outer and inner layers of the skin. More particularly, the immunostimulating-wound healing compositions comprise an immunostimulating agent and a therapeutic wound healing composition and/or its metabolites. This invention also pertains to methods for preparing and using the immunostimulating-wound healing compositions and the pharmaceutical products in which the therapeutic compositions may be used.
A preferred embodiment of the therapeutic wound healing composition of this invention comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures thereof, (b) an antioxidant, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells. In another aspect of this invention the wound healing composition comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures thereof; and (b) an antioxidant.
2. Description of the Background